


Isn't This a Lovely Day?

by hogwartsschoolofanime



Series: Daisuga Fluffy Drabbles [4]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, Jazz - Freeform, M/M, song-fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-29
Updated: 2017-05-29
Packaged: 2018-11-06 05:37:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11029743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hogwartsschoolofanime/pseuds/hogwartsschoolofanime
Summary: "Let the rain pitter patterBut it really doesn't matterIf the skies are grayLong as I can be with you it's a lovely day."In which Daichi doesn't want to leave and Suga doesn't want him to go.





	Isn't This a Lovely Day?

**Author's Note:**

> Hiyah my dudes. I'm in Ottawa right now visiting an internet friend (!!!!) and I couldn't update the Kurotsuki fic but I felt really bad so I decided to pull up this short drabble that I wrote a while back to apologize. 
> 
> Link to the song: https://youtu.be/UdGdQqn2DYU

     They’ve spent the entire day together: walking around town hand in hand, going out for dinner and a movie and now just being with each other in Suga’s apartment, playing cards. Soft jazz plays in the background as they near silently sit at the table and concentrate on the game. Well, does it count as concentrating if Suga keeps forgetting what he’s played because he can’t stop sneaking glances at Daichi? Whatever. The point is, it’s mundane, nothing like some of the stories Suga’s friends have told him. Just sitting together, listening to music and playing cards by candlelight. 

     Suga never wants it to end.

_ The weather is fright'ning _

_ The thunder and lightning _

_ Seem to be having their way _

_ But as far as I'm concerned, it's a lovely day _

     He wants to stay locked in this night forever. Most of his friends laugh at him when he tells him about his dates with Daichi, saying that they should do something more than just  _ sit _ there. But what they don’t understand is that that’s what Suga loves doing the most with his boyfriend. And he knows that it’s true for Daichi too. 

     They aren’t the type to go on elaborate nights out or spend lots of money on a fancy dinner. What’s the point when you can have fun making delicious homemade food or just cuddle up and watch a movie together? It’s what they enjoy, and they won’t let other people stop them. Their loss that they don’t realise how nice it can be to just spend time together without actually doing anything planned. 

     “I’m out,” announces Daichi as he throws his last card onto the table. 

     Glaring at him from above the (many) cards in his own hand, Suga sighs dramatically. “Jesus Christ. Isn’t this like the fifth time tonight?”

     “Sixth.” Dachi gives him a pointed stare and Suga rolls his eyes. 

     “This time, I’ll beat you for sure,” promises Suga as he gathers up the cards to shuffle them, but when he sees Daichi’s nervous look towards the clock he stops. “Is it already time?”

     At Daichi’s nod, silence falls between them. It’s not like the comfortable one of before: this one is heavy with the thought that’s crossing both their minds.  _ It’s time to say goodbye. _

_ The turn in the weather _

_ Will keep us together _

_ So I can honestly say _

_ That as far as I'm concerned, it's a lovely day _

_ And everything's o.k. _

     Suga looks out the window at the darkening sky. It’s late, and Daichi needs to catch the train back to his town so he can make it to school tomorrow. Of course he knew that this would happen: it did every time he came to visit. But for some reason, he had hoped that maybe, just this once, it would be different.  _ Stupid. Stupid stupid hope, _ he scolds himself mentally. 

     “Maybe one more hand."

     Looking up, Suga sees Daichi’s sad yet hopeful smile and smiles warmly back. “I was hoping you’d say that.”

_ Isn't this a lovely day _

_ To be caught in the rain? _

_ You were going on your way _

_ Now you've got to remain _

     Soon enough, one hand somehow turns into four, and suddenly an hour has magically disappeared. The bright flash of light outside and the accompanying thunder soon after brings them both back to reality, shooting each other anxious looks. 

     “Shit,” says Suga, looking out at the torrential downpour outside. 

     Daichi joins him at the window. “How the fuck did this happen?” 

     Sighing, Suga leans into his side, wrapping his arms around his waist and hiding his face in his neck. “I’m sorry. Now you won’t be able to get home.” Deep down, he’s kind of grateful for the rain. What better excuse for Daichi to stay the night? But he also knows that he needs to get back. 

     “I think that missing one day won’t be the end of the world.”

_ Just as you were going, leaving me all at sea _

_ The clouds broke, they broke and oh! _

_What a break for me_  

     Suga glances up at him, hoping against hope that maybe they have  _ one more night  _ together. When Daichi smiles at him, small and just as hopeful, and hold him just the slightest bit tighter, he feels the hope burn a little bit brighter. “You sure? I don’t want you to miss something super important because of me.”

     “Of course I’m sure. Besides,” Daichi smiles for real this time, grabbing Suga and bringing him to the centre of the room, “what could be more important than this?”

_ I can see the sun up high _

_ Tho' we're caught in the storm _

_ I can see where you and I _

_ Could be cozy and warm _

     Maybe their dates aren’t all that exciting. They don’t go to that many shows or to amusement parks (roller coasters, they’ve decided, just aren’t for them). Dancing silently in the dim light, rain pouring and thunder rumbling outside might not be for everyone. But Suga looks at Daichi, at the way the soft light make all his edges seem blurred and the entire place seem almost like a dream. He listens to the gentle music playing and the way Daichi mouths the words against his ear. He feels the soft touch of Daichi’s hands on his back and hands as he spins him, and he feels how soft his hair is at his fingertips. And as he realises all this, he also realises something else.

     Distance doesn’t matter, not to them. The way their friends make fun of them for being like an old sappy couple doesn’t matter. The rain outside and the missed train ride don’t matter. The only thing that matters in this moment is  _ them, _ together and in love and yeah, it’s cheesy and they both know it. But as long as they’re together, then it’s a lovely day.

_ Let the rain pitter patter _

_ But it really doesn't matter _

_ If the skies are gray _

_ Long as I can be with you it's a lovely day _

**Author's Note:**

> *dies because I just remembered how much I love Daisuga and also Ella and Louis* (seriously, go listen to that album right now it's fucking great)


End file.
